Opereta
by Sariah11
Summary: Una historia de misterio, es 1835 y Samantha Manson enfrenta no sólo la carga de una vida que sus padres le quieren imponer, sino además una voz la seduce por las noches y perturba al mismo tiempo. Tratando de recobrar la sanidad y enfrentar los misterios fantasmales de su ciudad. (Historia AU inspirada en el fantasma de la opera)
1. Chapter 1: Voces

OPERETA

PROLOGO

La última nota resonó en sus oídos. Un eco distante y frio que aun lograba provocarle el más profundo de los escalofríos.

Grito, salto, corrió al escenario, maldijo las sombras que se ocultaban detrás del telón de la enorme opera y cerró los ojos en una vana esperanza de que todo lo que le pasaba no fuera más que una mentira, una vil mentira, una cruel broma del destino.

Podía sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo, sentía en su boca el sabor del propio acido de su estómago y aun así no podía evitar guardar una leve esperanza. Maddie. Con el sólo recordar de su nombre ese amargo sentir volvía, una sed de venganza, eso era, no podía llamarlo de otra manera. En contra de aquel inepto que no podría distinguir la verdadera ciencia al juego de patrañas que hacía, aquella persona que una vez llamo amigo.

Todo había quedado en el pasado. Su amistad se había desvanecido en el momento que ambos se enamoraron de la misma mujer. La historia más vieja siempre contada… una en la cual siempre un corazón terminaba roto, no importaba la decisión final que se tomará… y ahora sólo podía pensar en la dulce venganza; que no importaba cuanto tiempo tomará, llegaría y al final él sería quien sostendría las cenizas de un corazón que nunca le perteneció.

CAPITULO I

Voces

-Por favor Samantha, concéntrate.- la voz de la vieja anciana se hacía más chillona cada vez que volvía a regañarla, golpeando con una pequeña vara las palmas de sus manos que quedaban paralizadas frente al piano. –Samantha, no te quedes dormida, recuerda, debes de tocar con la gracia de…

-Con la gracia de un cisne…- termino la oración con un tono monótono, fastidiada de las mismas palabras en las clases de piano que ella detestaba. "Instrumento de una señorita con clase" le repetía su madre cada mañana, tratándola de convencer de una idea que jamás adoptaría.

-Samantha, luces demacrada…. jovencita ¿no has dormido adecuadamente?- la mirada fría e intimidante que le clavaba la ponía de una forma muy extrañamente nerviosa. Los ojos casi blancos de la anciana provocarían en el hombre más valiente una vacilación en su hablar.

-Sólo no he podido conciliar el sueño, es todo.

-No distraigas tu cabeza en pensamientos inútiles y aquellas falaces que los jóvenes repiten Samantha, por favor, una jovencita debería…

-Debería marcharse, la clase ha terminado.- se levantó del asiento, bajando la tapa del instrumento y dedicándole una ligera reverencia a su profesora.

-Claro… claro.- respondió confundida mientras observaba el reloj colgado en la pared. –Por favor Samantha, sigue practicando. Has mejorado mucho pero tu impertinencia y poca consistencia podría ser devastador… el progreso que has conseguido es magnífico, no quiero que decaiga… es como sí los mismos ángeles te estuvieran susurrando sus notas.

-Un demonio mejor dicho…- susurro para sí misma recogiendo los cuadernos y libros que cada mañana cargaba para sus lecciones de piano. Volvió a despedirse y abandono el lugar tan pronto como sus pies lo permitieron.

Algo era cierto, no estaba consiguiendo el suficiente descanso que necesitaba. Pasaba noches enteras en vela, sin poder cerrar los ojos escuchaba una voz. No cualquier voz, la voz más hermosa que haya existido. Siempre susurrando su nombre, llamándola, hipnotizando sus más profundos sueños hasta llegar al punto en el que ella misma no podía distinguir la realidad de la enferma pesadilla que sentía que se hundía un poco más a cada noche que volvía a su cama.

Ángeles, pensaba su profesora… ella pensaría más que lo que le susurraba en la noche eran fantasmas.

Odiaba las clases de piano, odiaba tener que levantarse cada mañana y ser arrastrada a la casa de la anciana que no era más que un reflejo aterrador en el tiempo de su propia madre. Ideas tan antiguas que la colocaban en una situación donde no era libre de elegir su propio destino, sólo un camino recto hacia los buenos modales y la alta sociedad que sus padres eran parte y que querían arrastrarla.

Continuo caminando por las solitarias calles llenas de flores. Aún guardaban luto y recuerdo a la cantante de ópera que había fallecido en el incendio. Que a pesar de las opiniones de los periódicos, ella tenía ideas muy diferentes acerca del suceso. Ahora con el extraño rumor que se podía escuchar a su fantasma cantando por las calles, el aire tétrico y de misterio inundaba la ciudad, y ese era un llamado que Samantha jamás podría renunciar.

La muerte de una famosa cantante en el punto cenit de su carrera, con el mundo a sus pies, sin la posibilidad de huir cuando las llamas abrasaron todo el lugar, con un cuerpo que quedo totalmente calcinado sin poder reconocerlo. Pero todos sabían que era ella, que la gran estrella Ember había dejado el mundo mortal de la peor manera posible.

Un accidente, fue lo que dijeron. Pero las sospechas de Samantha iban más allá de eso, conociendo a la perfección el lugar debido a que se había convertido en su escondite preferido cuando quería leer poesía, porque conocía al amable señor que guardaba llaves y hacía limpieza, o cuando quería leer aquellos cuentos "oscuros" que sus padres le prohibían por un tal escritor llamado Edgar Allan Poe. Habiéndose topado en un par de ocasiones con la misma Ember en sus ensayos… algo muy dentro de ella le decía que la tragedia estaba coloreada de todo menos de un accidente.

Era difícil de explicar, una parte en su interior sabía que existía la posibilidad que sus pensamientos estuvieran influenciados por la extraña voz que la acechaba por las noches, pero era un riesgo que debía de tomar. Adentrarse al mundo fantasmal era una idea tan seductora y desafiante que no daría la espalda sólo por las extremistas y apretadas tradiciones de su familia.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos rumbos?- una voz interrumpió su caminar. Girándose se encontró con uno de sus amigos de la infancia, Tucker.

-Acabo de salir de una de las clases de la anciana muerta.

-¿Todavía te obligan a ir a sus clases? Creí que a este punto tus padres te estarían vendiendo a la compañía de la ópera lo más antes posible… ya sabes… con la trágica situación.- colocándose al lado de su amiga, siguió sus pasos.

-Tucker… en primer lugar mis padres aún creen que debería de tomar clases, creen que la anciana mejorará mis modales y segundo, como toda tragedia embarrada con sangre, los tiburones que atrajo se han formado más pronto de lo que crees.

Señalo uno de los nuevos carteles pegados en el muro, muy cerca de un par de flores rojas en pésame de Ember, se encontraba la gran imagen de quien ocuparía el nuevo puesto de diva de la ópera, una silueta sensual envuelta en rosa y un gran letrero con letras pomposas y cursivas ilustraban el nombre de la nueva estrella. Paulina.

-Sam. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Paulina.

-Sí, lo sé, no lo repitas. Porque si escucho otro discurso como los que daba Danny te juro que…

-No es eso, a pesar de todo creo que tú tienes una mejor voz y que…

-Olvídalo Tucker, prefiero ser tragada por el mismo infierno antes que ponerme sobre ese escenario y cantar frente a un grupo apretado y snob de la ópera.

-Aun así creo que tendrías grandes oportunidades ahí.

-Lo dudo.

-Hablando de grandes oportunidades. ¿Crees poder visitar a Danny hoy?

Sam detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, sosteniendo el poco aire que guardaba respondió con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

-Lo siento Tucker, tengo planes de ir a la librería a recoger un pedido especial y luego debo de estar a tiempo en mi casa para uno de los sermones de mi madre.

-Sam. No soy quien para decírtelo ni tú para escucharlo pero… ya han pasado tres meses desde que Danny recobro la conciencia. Creíamos que había muerto, que nos había dejado para bien… pero no fue así, se está recuperando bien Sam pero… ha preguntado por ti…

-Lo siento… yo… tengo que marcharme.

Con la velocidad que su largo vestido le permitía, Sam cruzo la calle para perderse antes de que una carroza pasara. No quería escuchar una palabra más de la situación, no del hecho que "su mejor amigo" había muerto por unos segundos dentro del laboratorio de sus padres debido a un accidente químico. No quería recordar todos los pensamientos que la atacaron cuando se enteró y de ese sentimiento que cobró más fuerza que nunca y que ahora era el mismo que la retenía para visitarlo. No. Era algo que aún no tenía el estómago para enfrentar o para aceptar lo que bien sabía, trataba de ocultar hasta de ella misma. Una verdad que pronto, era consciente, le rompería el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasmas

CAPITULO II

Fantasmas

Tomo el libro entre sus manos, deslizando sus dedos sobre el lomo reflexionaba aún las palabras que Tucker le había dicho.

La ópera nunca fallaba como su lugar de escondite. Su casa no era una opción y no quería seguir deambulando por las calles hasta que oscureciera y, entre aquellos asientos, en un recinto medianamente iluminado por el candelabro, las posibilidades de que se encontrara a alguien que la reconociera o que de alguna forma le recordará aquello de lo que trataba de huir eran nulas.

No podría explicar el exacto momento en el que la ópera se había convertido en su lugar más seguro, era probable que la misma arquitectura gótica del sitio atrajera su atención, el hecho de que sus padres presumiendo de tanto dinero compraran el lugar y siempre pregonaran de que su hija, la gran joya de la familia, tomaría lugar del escenario como la gran estrella que estaba destinada a ser. Gran decepción para ellos cuando se dieron cuenta que eso no pasaría, volviendo el lugar una gran ironía, una broma del mismo destino que ahora la colocaba a ella escondida entre los asientos del público en lugar de estar debajo de los enormes reflectores del escenario, frente a todos… expuesta… desnuda a un mundo que le era indiferente y al que respondía de la forma más cínica que conocía, su única forma.

Continuaba con la lectura tratando de ignorar aquella presión de su pecho y estómago. Quería hundir cada una de las emociones un simple segundo antes de ahogarse por completo.

" _¡Es verdad! Soy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. Siempre lo he sido y lo soy. Pero, ¿podría decirse que estoy loco?"_

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida había sufrido solamente un accidente, uno que lo había matado por un par de segundos. Sólo eso. No había pasado nada más… sólo…

" _Me resulta imposible decir cómo surgió en mi cabeza esa idea por primera vez; pero, una vez concebida, me persiguió día y noche."_

Alguien muy importante para ella, hasta ese momento que sus padres entraron a su habitación como siempre sin tocar, que antes de poder reclamarles el poco respeto que tenían a su privacidad lo vio. Vio en sus rostros esa expresión que sólo se podía traducir en malas noticias. Sólo hasta ese momento lo supo totalmente. Supo que tan importante era Danny Fenton para ella y reconoció por ese eterno y tortuoso segundo lo que tanto le había querido decir pero que siempre terminaba mordiéndose la lengua.

" _Pues bien, así fue. Usted creerá que estoy loco."_

Ahora era tan difícil verlo a la cara…

" _El ruido se hizo más claro, cada vez más claro. Hablé más como para olvidarme de esa sensación; pero cada vez se hacía más claro..."_

¿Qué era lo que tanto le atormentaba? ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo enfrentarse? Nadie sabía nada, ella nunca había hablado y nunca lo haría, jamás se lo diría…

" _¿Era posible que no oyeran? ¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡No, no! ¡Claro que oían! ¡Y sospechaban! ¡Lo sabían! ¡Se estaban burlando de mi horror!"_

No había pasado nada, pero aun así con la sola idea de tener que visitarlo era impensable. Tener que ver su rostro, verlo sonreír o cual fuese su expresión, su condición, no importaba. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar por ella? ¿Por qué?

" _-¡No finjan más, malvados! -grité - . ¡Confieso que lo maté! ¡Levanten esas tablas!... ¡Aquí..., aquí! ¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!"_

Un extraño ruido la interrumpió de su lectura, de sus pensamientos. Un terrible golpe, un eco que resonó en el lugar.

Provenía del escenario.

Levanto la cabeza para asomarse en esa dirección, más asustada de lo que jamás estuvo antes, más preocupada de que sus propios pensamientos fueran tan altos que alguien en realidad los estuviera escuchando o que el mismo sonido que sentía estallar en su pecho fuera finalmente el delator que la traicionara.

Nada.

Se levantó para mirar más de cerca. Podrían encerrarla ahora mismo en un loquero porque juraba que, a pesar de que vio claramente que no había nadie, ahora observaba la silueta de una mujer de pie sobre el escenario.

Se acercó más.

No había duda, estaba una mujer sobre el escenario que la miraba de forma tétrica, con una sonrisa macabra dibujándose sobre sus labios.

-Ember…- temblaba a cada paso que daba hacia ella, incapaz de huir quedo perpleja frente a la cantante que antes maravillaba a quien la escuchaba, ahora envuelta en llamas sobre su largo y ondulado cabello vistiendo lo que habían encontrado en su cadáver después de la terrible tragedia.

-¡No te levantes pequeño hermano!- la voz de Jazmine resonó en toda la habitación, y a pesar que apenas subía las escaleras fue capaz de escucharla.

-Jazz por favor, el doctor dijo que ya podía levantarme sobre mis propios pies. Lo que menos quiero es seguir en esta cama. Ya han pasado 3 semanas.

-No importa Danny, estaré como un halcón otras 3 semanas si es necesario.

-No creo que lo sea.

-¡Moriste!

-Gracias por el recordatorio, pero sino me levanto es probable que siga muerto.

-¡No es algo con lo cual bromear Danny! Creímos que… que… ¡Nos asustamos!

-Lo sé… lo sé… lo siento.- aun su débil sonrisa estrujaba el corazón de su hermana quien no perdió un segundo más y lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire.

-Tiene que descansar bien. No saltarte ninguno de los medicamentos que te recetaron y no te fuerces demasiado por favor, llévalo con calma.

-No creo que pueda olvidarme de nada contigo recordándomelo ocho veces al día.

-Siete…- liberando a Danny del abrazo que parecía más una prisión, observo su rostro y lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos. –Hermanito… no te vayas a ningún lado.

-Está bien.- contesto confundido, preocupado de que su hermana comenzara muy pronto a montar una vez más guardia afuera de su puerta.

-Vuelve a la cama y recupera tus fuerzas. Porque prepárate…. ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre, quiere someterte a un interrogatorio sobre lo que viste después del accidente. Si viste algo cuando…- se detuvo un segundo no sabiendo como continuar con la oración. –Si viste algo cuando moriste… algún portal o… fantasma.

Danny quedo en silencio con una expresión que no sabría describir.

-Porque no viste nada ¿cierto? Danny… ¿Viste algo?

-No… nada que recuerde.- contesto de forma tajante y seria. Jazz lo observo un segundo más, se separó muy lento de él sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-De acuerdo.- sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo decía su instinto pero… -Te dejo descansar.- Algo no estaba bien pero por el momento no presionaría las cosas. Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa que le había costado más de lo que creía poner y dejo a su hermano sólo, quien se quedó observando una esquina vacía como si algo estuviera ahí.

-¿Sabes porque el público ama las tragedias de amor Samantha?- su voz era clara e imponente como en vida. Sus ojos ardientes ahora eran más que una expresión.

Sam negó con la cabeza aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- _"_ _Es la tragedia del esfuerzo humano que tan a menudo pasa inadvertido e inestimado"_

-¿Qué haces aquí Ember?- fue lo más coherente, al menos así lo pensó, que pudo pronunciar.

-Vamos Samantha, creería que una chica con tus ideales y mentalidad tendría mejores preguntas. No es el qué, es el por qué el que importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque haré que nadie olvide mi nombre esta vez…

Y con la espontaneidad con la que había aparecido su espectro, se desvanecía con la suave luz del reflector que se encendía.

El escenario quedo totalmente iluminado. Vacío.

La adrenalina la lleno por completo. Corrió por el pasillo hacia el exterior. No sabía si estaba emocionada o altamente perturbada. No era algo de todos los días ver un fantasma, menos hablar con el. Lo que era claro es que debía de averiguar que estaba pasando y detenerlo si era posible, porque por las palabras de la misma Ember dejaban algo en claro, esto apenas estaba por comenzar.


End file.
